


Royalty AU with Sigurd

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Sigurd x Reader [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, sweet prince sigurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: This is a gift for the dear @lisinfleur. She always calls Sigurd her prince so I got inspired! I hope you like it darling!





	Royalty AU with Sigurd

**Author's Note:**

> GIF is not mine, moodboard is

Sigurd, due to always provoking his younger brother Ivar, was usually one of the princes that got into a fair bit of trouble.

  
Ubbe always had to tear Ivar and Sigurd apart before they embarrassed themselves and their mother at another royal function.

  
He has no opinion on your social status, he doesn’t care if you are or aren’t royal, he simply loves you.

  
He’s used to not being the favored of the princes, so he’s a little possessive over you. You’re one of the few things that are purely his and he doesn’t want to lose you to one of his brothers.

  
Warm smiles, soft humming, and gentle touches are exchanged between the two of you in the early mornings. Your limbs a little tangled between his green and gold sheets. Sheets that are probably worth more than your entire closet.

  
Sigurd enjoys spoiling you, but doesn’t do it constantly. He loves to hear your little gasp when he presents you with a brand new dress for the ball that night.

  
Or the way your eyes grew wide in awe at the pretty little necklace that now hung around your neck, the one with the little snake pendant with glittering emeralds as eyes.

  
In his spare time, between royal meetings and training with his brothers, he writes you songs and poems. Ones that are inspired by you or are written more you. He reads or plays them to you when only the moon and stars hang in the sky, his brothers not able to bug the two of you for once.

  
The woodsy, damp smell of rain and the forest and sorts, expensive colognes would hit you before Sigurd’s arms wrapped around you, his lips pressing a cool kiss to your shoulder as you relaxed in his hold.

  
Your wedding is truly breathtaking. Flowers line the seats as you float down the aisle to your love. The guests whispered how Prince Sigurd had never looked so calm, so in love as he did when his eyes met yours across the room.

  
He would spend the rest of his life trying to find the words, the chords that would describe how he felt when he saw you, but none of them would be the right ones. The only thing that could prove to you how true his feelings were was the look of pure love in your Sigurd’s eyes when the two you exchanged rings.


End file.
